okageshadowkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Linda
(not to be confused with Linda as Teen Idol Evil King) "Former Teen Idol Evil King with cute smile. Admires Evil King Stan calling him Coach. Possesses a musical, magical, pop heaven voice." -In game bio Linda is a singer and protagonist in Okage: Shadow King. She starts as a street performer in Madril, but with dedication and brainwashing she eventually becomes a pop sensation. Personality "Oh, the loving touch of Ari, as he laid his hand softly on my shoulder as I stood on that lonely street corner..." -''"I didn't do that!"'' -"I'll never forget it as long as I live..." –Linda As a self-proclaimed teen idol, Linda values love very highly. She is often blissfully unaffected by any turmoil around her, and that combination gives her a uniquely idyllic, if reductive, worldview. Linda behaves like a stereotypical ditzy teenager, and speaks like a valley girl. She has a tendency to see situations in terms of romanticized teenage drama and frequently misconstrues them entirely. From the time that she's first met to the time she joins the party, Linda spends the bulk of her time singing on street corners in Madril. She works hard to develop a name for herself as a teen idol, but isn't afraid to take shortcuts or employ underhanded methods to achieve fame. Unlike the majority of Evil Kings, she spreads evil of her own volition not the influence of Stan's power, although it is a result of his advice. She is also the most effective of the Evil Kings, systematically charming all of Madril and expanding her influence to Tenel and Rashelo as well, including the heroes who would otherwise oppose her. However, she does so in the name of love and her end goal is world recognition rather than outright domination. History Linda is first met as a busker in 2F Madril singing and dancing to try and make a name for herself. When Ari and Stan first come across her, she asks them to listen to her song. She sings lyrics that she claims to have written from her heart, but Stan stops her and gives her constructive criticism on nearly every aspect of her singing. He advises her to abandon love and sing about evil, darkness, and conquest. She thanks the two and develops a crush on Ari, nicknaming him Coach. Later on, Madril is suddenly enthralled with Linda's singing and her voice can be heard playing throughout the city. Ari and friends find out that she took Stan's advice very seriously and used his power to become the Teen Idol Evil King. She retreats to the Sealed Cave where she battles the party, considering it a final test to prove her worth to her Coach. After she is defeated, she decides to join the party but she reveals that she assumed Stan and Ari were the same person, with her crush actually being on Stan. She explains that she was under the impression that Ari was just a "dorky doll" that Stan used to blend in with humans, much to Stan's discomfort and Ari's dismay. This crush seems to fade however after Epros joins the party as he becomes a reluctant target for her affections. Equipment Specials Along with using a microphone to deliver hits to her enemies, Linda has a moveset that mostly consists of assisting her teammates. She has the ability to heal her teammates and dances that effect the whole field. Her offensive skills involves her blowing an unwanted kiss to her opponents to inflict damage. Category:Characters Category:Party Members